Zachary
Zachary, labeled The Pyromaniac is one of sixteen brand new, original characters that were introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He competed as a member of the Radioactive Rats.He is scheduled to be reintroduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak, the Floating Salmon. Zacharysquare.jpg RRBack.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Ever since he was young, Zachary has always have a fascination with fire and explosions. He first started burning ants with a magnifying glass, but soon he started to use matches, lighters, firecrackers and ect. Now he is an expert in making explosions and fires, knowing almost every single ingredient need to do so and where to get them. Of course this interest in fires and explosions caused major problems at school with him destroying at lest one classroom a year (by accident of course). His mother and father love him truly, but are both worried about his addiction to flames and what not. Zachary has been taking therapy and has toned down his fire and explosion making a bit. But he still does it quite a lot. Especially with his father being a scientist, Zachary steals some chemicals every once and a while for his “Big Bang” plans. Zachary also had to deal with a lot of bully’s when growing up and was manipulated at times to cause damage to other peoples because of it. That’s why Zachary only causes fire or explosions for the fun of it and will never use it to hurt someone. Unless they truly deserve it Cough*Chris*Cough. It is also the reason why he holds a deep grudge against bullies as well. Throughout his life he has only made one friend by the name of Matt, Zachary tries hard to make other friend but they usually run away after getting involved with one of Zach explosions or fires, manly girls. The reason for joining Total Drama is just for fun and to see how far his skills can take him...That and the money can be used for the repair bill for his projects. Coverage Total Drama All Stars Do Over In Post Plunker's Paradise, Dakota makes a call to a talent agency to ensure her spot in the next season of Total Drama. She is declined by the talent scout, who proceeds to have an interview with Zachary surrounding his participation in the next season. To the ire of Dakota, Zachary claims to have accidentally burnt his audition, and proceeds to set off a firework in the small office. The scout is blown away (in both meanings of the phrase) and graciously accepts Zachary into the next season. Total Drama Revenge Do Over Zachary arrived in a helicopter with his team, the Radioactive Rats. Zachary's interest in explosives startled and spooked his team, especially annoying Colton. When the team got a hold of their own boats, Zachary quickly befriended Beardo, and even beatboxed with him. Zachary nearly got in a fight with Colton when he wanted to retrieve explosives from Beardo's hair, the place Zach stores his explosives. Zachary and Beardo held a party for the Rats when they all nearly lost the challenge. Zachary uses his explosives more often in Radioaction to propel Coby to the top of a totem pole, and to speed up the totem ride to reach the campgrounds faster, which ultimately backfired. Zachary befriended Scarlett after Beardo's departure, revealing that he had an intellectual side to him. The challenge ended in an explosion which was caused by a mysterious contestant, whom framed Zachary and ultimately got him eliminated. He was proven innocent by Coby before he got hurled. Later that season, Zachary returned in Grand Chef Auto along with Amy. Zachary immediately began targeting Scarlett die to him suspecting her sabotaging him at his first elimination. Zachary befriended Cheyenne and Nicole, convincing them both that Scarlett was the enemy in Arts And HOLY CRAFT!. In Out Of Sight, Out Of Mine, Zachary crafted a superbomb that was stolen by Max and Cheyenne to be used to blow up the mines, not realizing that it would blow up the entire island. After Scarlett revealed her true nature in Up, Up, And Away, Zachary was eliminated from the game by voting process. As he was hurled, he unleashed fireworks into the sky that led Chris to believe that Zachary had legit exploded. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Zachary arrived with the newbies and was instantly hired as Chef's replacement by Chris. Zachary was, essentially, taken out of the game from the start. Zachary worked to attack to contestants, reluctantly, in So, Uh, This Is My Team?. He was talked down by Ella and chose to stop, to everyone's pleasure, including his own. Zachary is elated to hear that the elimination device is a cannon. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Zachary sits off to the side and befriends Gwen as she's interrogated by Trent. Zachary continues to help with challenges, and is often berated by Chris for not being cruel like Chef was. Zachary watches all events unfold and gives commentary, failing to fix the speaker system in No Sense Nonsense, which prevents the challenge from even happening. In Let's Go Fishing, Zachary explains how he and the interns have been having many adventures off camera. In This Is The Pits, Zachary meets with Fallon and goads her away from discovering the secrets of the island. He bribes her by bringing her along for the adventures he goes on. Their relationship develops offscreen. In Malfunction Junction, Chris allows the camp to almost explode, but Zachary takes over and saves the cast by directing them to their safety. Zachary later comforts Fallon in Error! Sanity Not Found. They decide to form a relationship at the elimination ceremony when Chef returns and chooses to eliminate Zachary. Fallon goes with him, and both are eliminated from the game. Gallery ZacharyStance.jpg|Old Design Made by CoGreen. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Zachary has competed against, he has yet to outrank Eva, Noah, Beth, Trent, Geoff and Gwen. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Zachary has competed against, he has yet to outrank Brick and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Zachary has competed against, he has yet to outrank Charlotte, Abigail, Nathaniel and Mel, *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Zachary has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy and Scarlett. *Of the second generation of original characters, Zachary has yet to outrank Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. **If you count his time as co-host as competing time, he has only yet to outrank Noah, Lightning, Charlotte, Abigail, Sammy, Scarlett, Giselle, Tanner, Jack and Michael. Trivia *Zachary is the first male competitor of Total Drama Revenge Do Over to make a cameo appearance prior to his official debut. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Original Characters Category:TDPDO Contestants